Los secretos de la sangre y lo que conlleva
by NinaJaneMalfoy
Summary: Historia renovada, la guerra se aproxima, nuevos amores, nuevas parejas y uno que otro amor imposible, Merlin y guardia incluido.
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste

Draco/hermione/harry

Bueno esto es mas una introducción, por eso es un poco más largo.

**PROLOGO**

Los secretos de la sangre y lo que conlleva

Sentada en la arena contemplando el mar, se encontraba una castaña muy familiar para todos nosotros.

Observaba a una pequeña niña ají gris y de cabello rubio platinado, ella jugaba con las olas y chapoteaba en el agua casi danzando parecía tan feliz tan absorta de todos los problemas del mundo.

Hermione tenía 26 años, parecía mas madura y atractiva, a pesar de ello hermione no estaba casada y había adoptado una niña, hija de una amiga que había muerto durante la guerra.

Hermione adoraba a esa pequeña, era ella la que le daba fueras para seguir adelante, hermione se convirtió en maestra y había dado clases en Beauxbatons durante años.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la castaña -se parece tanto a su madre y recordando esto una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla el atardecer se hizo presente era tan bello

Con la mirada perdida absorta en sus pensamientos, triste por que su mejor amiga ya no estaba con ella.

9 años habían pasado desde la muerte del señor tenebroso. Pero la guerra se había llevado mucho por delante dejando muchas almas heridas en el camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre de un buen porte y de ojos platinados y de aspecto fantasmal flotaba por un imponente castillo, llevaba consigo una capa con el emblema slytherin y atravesaba las paredes con gran facilidad, hasta que llego a una habitación en donde reposaba en una cama un anciano.

-eres tu Salazar- pregunto el anciano con una voz apenas audible.

-si soy yo -dijo arrodillándose a la par de la cama para escucharle mejor.

-escucha con atención, mi tiempo se acabara pronto y no tengo ningún sucesor, recuerda que vienen tiempos difíciles para el mundo entero, tu debes encontrar a ese sucesor.

-pero señor, yo no puedo buscarlo en esta forma, seria imposible.

-lo se-dijo tosiendo un poco-pero no es imposible Salazar, recuerdas lo que descubrimos juntos.

-si, el libro de la sangre y el velo de los muertos-dijo no muy seguro por no encontraba relación alguna con lo que estaban hablando.

-ese libro, posee muchas respuestas que te serán de mucha ayuda y el manto… te devolverá a la vida.

-Salazar se sentía feliz por una parte por que regresaría a la vida pero enojado por que el no se lo había dicho antes, ya hace mucho hubiese logrado resucitar.

Había extrañado tanto estar vivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muchas veces la vida fue muy injusta con el, pero finalmente, había encontrado la felicidad.

Harry era una figura importante en mundo mágico, por ser el causante del fin de la guerra, había sido duro cargar el mundo en los hombros y le asombraba no haberse vuelto loco en el proceso.

Poseía una hermosa familia, se había casado con Ginny weasley y tubo con ella tres hijos Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter y Lily Potter, la pequeña era la consentida.

Amaba mucho a sus hijos y estaba feliz con su vida, lo único que le faltaría para ser feliz totalmente era el hecho de que sus padres, su padrino estuvieran vivos y que u mejor amiga no se hubiera alejado como lo hizo.

Pero como siempre no se podía tenerlo todo, y debía conformarse con lo que tenia.

Aun así Harry sentía que era feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna Lovegood era ahora la mejor amiga de hermione, se vestía diferente, se podría decir que se arreglaba un poco más.

Ella era la madrina de jane la hija adoptiva de hermione y aunque no se miraban tan seguido seguían en contacto,

Precisamente le acababa de llegar una carta vía lechuza de ella, en la carta le dio una gran noticia. Hermione seria trasladada a Hogwart, lugar en el que luna trabajaba como sanadora.

Esta noticia la puso muy feliz y no tardo mucho en contestarle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vida para el no había sido fácil l después de la guerra pero había seguido adelante, después de todo no podía echarse a morir por uno que otro fracaso.

Draco Malfoy había conseguido sobrevivir, y había tenido que luchar por lo quería, no poseía grandes fortunas, el ministerio lo había dejado casi en la ruina, y su padre fue condenado a azkaban y su madre había perdido la cordura.

Por primera vez tubo que apañárselas solo para sobrevivir, al principio no fue fácil pero poco a poco pudo seguir adelante, pudo graduarse de maestro y comenzaba a invertir en un par de compañías muggles.

Visitaba de vez en cuando a su madre en san mungo y llevaba una vida muy modesta.

No es fácil, para alguien que lo ha tenido todo, que de un día para otro no tenga nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione no pudo negarse a la petición de la directora MC Gonagall, después de todo era alguien a quien le tenia mucho respeto y admiración, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de dar clases en hogwart, pero no porque no lo extrañaba, la rabón por la que no quería ir a hogwart era harry quien era el subdirector y profesor de DCAO.

Hermione no aguantaba las ganas de volver a verlo y de abrazarlo y de decirle cuanto lo quería, pero el echo de verlo, de tenerlo cerca la lastimaba por que era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de que el no era para ella, le dolía regresar a la realidad.

El caso era que el era un hombre casado y ella no debía interponerse.

Fin del prologo.

Lo prometido es deuda acá esta el prologo espero y les aya gustado, aclaro que seguirá siendo la misma trama pero, un poquito mas ordenada, la otra versión ósea la primera no me daba a entender mucho, y tenia demasiados errores pero ya esta aquí y prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por leer.

Déjenme reviews, con sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas etc.…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Era primero de septiembre, una fecha muy ajetreada en mundo mágico y sobre todo en king cross, en donde se reunían todos los estudiantes y sus familiares, para despedirlos en el anden 9 ¾ en donde partirían en el expreso a Hogwart en donde se iniciaría un nuevo año escolar.

Jane la hija de hermione estaba particularmente emocionada por que al fin conocería Hogwart lugar donde su madre había vivido tantas aventuras.

Cuando hermione estaba en beauxbatons casi nunca la veía y jane vivía con sus abuelos, pero ahora que hermione impartiría clases en Hogwart entonces si podrían vivir juntas.

Siempre pensó que iría a Hogwart y no a beauxbaton como decía su madre, pero ella siempre pensó que eso seria a los 11 años, y no a los 8

Jane era una pequeña rubia de ojos platinados, muy activa, amante de los libros y del dulce.

Su asombro no se hizo esperar cuando vio el tren.

A Hermione le trajo muchos recuerdo de su época de escuela, había decidido viajar en expreso a Hogwart a petición de Jane.

Muchos ojos curiosos se pegaban a las ventanillas a observarlas extrañados de que una de las grandes heroínas de mundo mágico viajara en el expreso.

Lamentablemente ese año el tren estaba a mas no poder, eran muchos los estudiantes y algunos hasta habían sido agrandados mágicamente por dentro, para que aviará mas espacio, después de unos minutos finalmente encontraron un vagón en donde se instalaron aunque ya habían dos estudiantes dentro.

Hermione los saludo amablemente- hola chicos, les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes los demás vagones están ocupados.

-esta bien, pueden sentarse, dijo un chico de cabello negro a quien no se le miraba la cara, por que estaba leyendo un enorme libro.

El otro les sonrió amablemente, a jane le agrado ese chico, parecía muy amable y gentil y se sentó a su lado y Hermione se sentó enfrente de los tres.

-hola mi nombre es Dimas Turner – dijo el chico rubio de ojos verdes, ofreciéndole la mano a jane.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Jane Granger, y ella es mi mamá hermione Granger.

-Granger dices, pero como… usted es la misma Hermione que salvo a mundo mágico

Hermione observava el paisaje por la ventana distraída.

-¿mamá, pasa algo?-

-… no -dijo boleándola a ver.

-dimas te estaba hablando-

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa para disculparse-…que decías-

-le pregunto si usted es la misma hermione que mencionan en los libros de historia de la magia, la que participo en la ultima guerra- dijo el chico pelinegro quien se escondía tras un libro, dimas bufo molesto porque lo habían interrumpido.

El pelinegro bajo el libro, mostrando al fin su rostro, mucho gusto profesora Granger, mi nombre es Andrew Gales, voy a cursar mi primer año al igual que mi compañero dijo señalando con la cabeza a dimas.

-¿profesora?-

Andrew negó con la cabeza desaprobando lo inculto que era su amigo.

-que nunca lees, es una de las mejores maestras que hay, hasta hace poco daba clases en beauxbaton verdad, y por lo visto, ya que va en este tren usted dará clases en Hogwart-

-Hermione solo asintió, sorprendida por las deducciones de aquel niño, debía ser muy inteligente y le recordaba a ella misma a esa edad.

Dimas solo rodó los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione –pero solo a los años superiores ¿cierto profesora?-

- runas antiguas solamente, pero siempre les tocara clases conmigo porque también soy maestra de transformación y encantamientos.

-Pero tres materias son demasiado, digo tomando en cuenta que son cuatro casas y 7 cursos además de que este año los alumnos han aumentado de una manera que nunca antes se había visto.

-No para mí, estoy acostumbrada a la presión. Pronto los interrumpió el carrito de los dulces y Jane lo quería todo, y Hermione compro algunas para tranquilizarla y compartió algunas para sus compañeros de vagón.

En todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales y de ves en cuando dimas y andrew le preguntaban de alguna experiencia de la castaña.

Cuando andrew reparo en algo curioso pero prefirió tocar el tema con algo de tacto – oye, te ves muy pequeña para primero- le dijo andrew a Jane, disimulando su curiosidad.

-Jane negó con la cabeza-no, yo todavía no tengo edad para primer año, pero viviré en Hogwart con mi mamá-

-lo siento no debí entrometerme-

Hermione le sonrió, a andrew- no te preocupes.-pero cuando levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, vio en ellos algo muy extraño, no sabia que pero debía descubrirlo.

Terminaron el viaje e hicieron el habitual camino al castillo.

Hermione no había ni cruzado la puerta principal cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano forzándola a dar la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Harry Potter

-Hermione, tanto tiempo sin verte, veo que estas mas hermosa que nunca-le dijo harry y casi la asfixio en un abrazo

Hermione estaba como un tomate por el comentario del moreno y apenas pudo susurrar un simple

-hola Harry-

-cuando te vi bajar del carruaje apenas y te reconocí, no sabia que vendrías. Y fue entonces noto la pequeña niña de ojos grises que se aferraba a la capa blanca de hermione.

Un tanto desconcertado, se puso a la altura de Jane

-y quien es esta hermosa señorita.

Ella le sonrio-soy jane.

-es un placer jane -dijo besandole la mano a la pequeña.

-luego se dirigio a hermione un tanto serio.

-ella es mi hija Harry.

-¿tienes una hija?

-pero como… como es que… por que no me lo dijiste

Hermione rodó los ojos- ya habrá tiempo de hablar por ahora debes guiar a los de primero-.

-es cierto, bueno pero tienes mucho que explicarme.

-de acuerdo, pero ya vete que si no va a terminar la cena y nada de selección.

Y con eso harry llamo a todos para que lo siguieran por uno de los pasillos.

Hermione suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a la enfermería, para ver si encontraba a luna, no quería esperar mas para verla, ni tampoco Jane quien estaba desesperada por ver a su madrina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gynny andaba de compras por el callejón Diago junto a su pequeña hija de cinco años, ya que la pequeña había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, y necesitaba ropa nueva. Dejando a los dos mayores en la tienda de bromas de su hermano.

Cuando Gynny se fijo en un puesto nuevo en donde se veían en las vidriarías unas capas muy lindas y todo tipo de trajes para ocasiones especiales, este puesto estaba muy cerca del callejón Knockturn.

Gynny decidió entrar a dicha tienda junto con lily, estaba maravillada por todo lo de la tienda, era moderna y con mucha mas clase que las demás que habían en el callejón diagon.

Hubo un momento en que sintio que alguien la llamaba, como si alguien susurrase a su oído dulcemente pero aun así le erizaba la piel

-Mami…. Mami yo quiero esa capa, decía la niña jalándola de la falda- pero la pelirroja no respondía se había quedado aunsente como si estubiese dormida con los ojos abiertos, entonces la niña desespera comenzó a jalonear s a Ginny – Mama - grito

-pero la pelirroja no respondía, solo sintió que todo se desvanecía y de pronto la envolviese una gran oscuridad.

Uno de los dependientes se apresuro a la escena la tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre uno de los muebles del lugar y habia comenzado a abanicarle con una revista que era lo que tenia a mano.

La pequeña lily estaba muy asustada y soñosaba - que le pasa a mama…. ¡mama ¡.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna y hermione se habían abrazado apenas verse

Luna miro a jane sonriéndole-como ha estado la princesa mas bella de todo Londres.

-la pequeña como respuesta corrió a los brazos de su madrina y ella la cargo.

-que grande que estas, he, pronto serás una señorita.

Jane hizo puchero.- yo no quiero crecer –

Luna sonrió ante el comentario

-¿cuando llegaron?

-hace unos minutos.

- nos vinimos en el expreso, y fue genial, creo que yo soy la niña mas joven en viajar en el no te parece muy genial.

Dijo emocionada Jane.

-Bueno pero ya tenemos que bajar que ya casi empiezan.

Y dicho esto partieron hacia el gran comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las mesas del gran comedor estaban casi llenas y La emoción del primer día o mejor dicho del primer banquete del año no se hizo esperar.

La elección estaba por comenzar por lo tanto las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ella entraron el profesor Potter seguido de todos los de primero quienes iban en fila india detrás de el con aparente nerviosismo.

Al fondo del gran comedor enfrente de la mesa de maestros se encontraba un sombrero muy viejo y desgastado quien de un momento a otro comenzó a desperezare y cantar.

Después de esto Harry pasó al frente con un pergamino, un tanto extenso porque eran muchos los alumnos de primero

Y fue así como uno a uno fue pasando al frente para ser seleccionado, lo sorprendente fue que la casa que más alumnos recibió fue Slytherin en la cual por supuesto había sido seleccionado Andrew y Dimas en cambio le toco en Revenclaw.

Terminada la selección la directora MC Donagall se puso de pie para darles la bienvenida a todos a un nuevo año escolar, y por supuesto a advertir a todos los alumnos sobre el bosque prohibido, también presento a los nuevos profesores, entre ellos Hermione y muchos alumnos se pusieron felices cuando les dieron la noticia de que no tendrian clases de posiones hasta en dos semanas por que el profesor se habia retrasado, y eso significaba mas horas libres para todos.


End file.
